What Happened To Our Yui?
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: It was supposed to be a regular morning but Yui woke with a painful headache.When Yui passes out in front of the school she's unprepared for what she wakes up too. She's a child! She doesn't know how it happened or when but it's suddenly up to the brothers' to find out what happened to Yui if they wanted her to go back to her normal self. The question is HOW can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

When Yui woke up her head was pounding and aching like someone was beating on it with a hard brick or slamming a bat over her head while tugging on her hair roughyl and harshly. She heard rain pounding against her window and when she opened her eyes slowly light danced around the room, bright white and dangerous which was followed by a loud boom that made her wince and press a hand to her forehead. Great. This was just great!

She had to have a headache of all days and deal with a thunderstorm but also the brothers' bickering and picking on her and she sighed as she covered her eyes, not wanting to get out of this bed for a moment but Reiji would come barging in asking her what she was doing in bed still or Laito would show up and try to do something perverted like trying to either A) Bite her thigh like he always did or B) Try to get in her panties which was irritating.

Ayato could walk in and demand that "Yours truly wants you up and in the kitchen for breakfast" or something along those lines which mad her long for home so much that it brought painful tears to her eyes as her head continued to pound painfully. She missed the hardness of her father's shoulder, the scent that clung to him that was relaxing and peaceful all at once and to be held in his arms as he used to hold her when she was a little child and needed comforting.

She felt a few tears leak out from her dampening lashes and hit the bed sheets as she moved her hand from her eyes temporarily to move her hair away from her face and she laid right back down though it felt like a bad decision but she needed to. She just couldn't take the brothers' bickering and snapping at her like they always did and she felt if one of them so much as pushed her she'd snap and lose her damn mind which just wasn't like Yui to do.

She closed her eyes as her hand curled next to her cheek gently as she laid on her side and hair tickled her cheek softly as it spread across the white pillow case like bright gold with an even whiter end to the blonde locks. She buried her face into the pillow as a little whimper slipped from her lips as her head continued to pound harder and harsher, like it was picking up a brand new beat and ferocity that made her groan. There was a knock on her door and though it was light and brisk it echoed through her head so painfully she felt like screaming out in pain but she just sunk her teeth into the pillow while hoping she wouldn't be obvious in what she was doing when the door opened revealing Reiji just as she predicted.

"Might I ask why you are still in bed? You need to get dressed for school immediately before this storm gets worse and we need to get going. So hurry and get dressed, we will not be waiting for you long. If I must I shall send Ayato for you, do I make myself clear?" Reiji said seriously and without reprimand that made her twitch with a sudden burst of anger.

"Crystal." She replied dryly as she glared at nothing in particular and she felt Reiji scowling at her before disappearing and she forced her suddenly lethargic body up and stumbled to the dresser nearly tripping and she rubbed her hand over her throbbing forehead.

This was bad. She'd never had a migrain before but she knew it had to be that for she'd never felt something so potently painful other than the time with Cordelia trying to take a hold of her body she thought she'd never find something more painful but this pounding headache beat the heart pain hands down. She slipped her night dress off and slid into a pair of fresh panties and threw a bra on, staring at her reflection when she jolted slightly. Was she always that thin? Alwasys looked that tired?

She stared at the sudden bags under her eyes, the sudden lackluster in her eyes that scared her a bit as she stood there and as quick as her pounding head would let her she threw a skirt on and followed it with her socks and she slid her white button up shirt on doing the buttons quickly and followed it with her dark blazer and pulled her tie on and as she slid her pink and silver cross on she stared at her flower hair pin before deciding against it today. She wasn't sure she'd want them digging into her scalp while she had a migraine this bad.

She pulled her shoes on tapping her toes against the floor in a way that felt instinctive but always felt right and she grabbed her bag and threw her door open and jut the soft squeak of the door almost made Yui crumble to the floor and sob in pain but she held that back desperately. She wouldn't let the brothers' see her cry, not when she was almost taken over by Cordelia and not any other time, so she wouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing her so weak at this moment.

She walked down the hall, her hair ghosting over her shoulders and her skirt brushed her thighs softly in a way that felt oddly pleasant as she walked and she climbed down the stair case when she reached it very slowly. With each crack of thunder her head gave a powerful slam of pain itself as if it was going to just split in two and she honestly wished it would at that moment. What happened next was so fast Yui barely had time to comprehend it herself.

One moment she was walking down the stairs her head throbbing in time with the thunder and the next her vision blurred and she was falling down the stairs and was laying at the bottom of the stairs breathless and with an suddenly aching back but her vision swirled again and the colors seemed to. . separate strange as it was and she felt immediately nauseas.

She pushed herself up slowly and she picked her bag up convincing he self that this was just nothing but as she walked she was aware of how tasking it was, as though her body was about to fall apart, her joints barely moving and her muscles clamping down hard enough to nearly make her scream and her heart was beating hard. Not fast just solid hard thuds against her chest which hurt. She finally reached the front door after what seemed like eternity but just as she reached out to open the door it was thrown open revealing a very pissed off looking Ayato.

"Oi Chinchinashi what the hell is taking you so long? Are you suddenly turning into an elderly?" He snapped at her, his green eyes narrowing lightly at her and she felt her anger bubbling and surfacing and she pushed herself past him as she clenched her jaw tight. "Hey! Don't ignore Yours Truly!"

"Oh shut up Ayato!" She suddenly shouted out angrily feeling the shock roll off him but she didn't care. She was in to much pain to care about anything and it put her on the defense for he glared, his eyes narrowing as he grabbed her wrist so hard she felt it would shatter just like the rest of her.

"Who do you think you are to talk to me in such a way?" Ayato whispered but the sound was laced with an anger Yui was afraid of and his eyes glowed just faintly as he looked at her but she immediately glared back at him and though her pained her wrist, she pulled it away from him hard and stormed to the car and climbed in to find five brothers' looking at her a bit curiously. Then Laito snorted with laughter as Ayato got in next to the blonde and shut the door with a hard pull and the car rolled forward.

"She really got you Ayato~" Laito chckled out as he smirked and Yui felt like the universe was just testing her patience today and she glared at Laito so suddenly it made the vampire a bit confused.

"Shut the hell up Laito! You're in no position to be saying shit!" She hissed out angrily sending a wave of shock so intense towards her she winced as her head suddenly throbbed so hard it made her vision double and she had to resist the urge to reach up and cradle her head. She didn't miss the way Laito's eyes flashed dangerously or the way the others flashed in the same way, as if to come to a defense for their brother.

"I don't think I like this attitude Bitch-chan." Laito said as he narrowed his eyes at her a bit and she glared hard at him as the school slowly came into focus and she felt eager to leave the car.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk." She snapped as pain rolled through her but the brothers' didn't seem intent on letting her get away with her bad attitude so easily.

"No I think we're going to have a talk about this. Or else you might just have to be punished." Reiji said as he adjusted his glasses but shot Yui a dark look but she ignored it as the car stopped.

"I don't care!" She snapped again as she rushed out and it was then that her foot caught on the inside of the seat somehow and she was sent sprawling onto the ground, her bag cushioning her chest with the fall but her ankle throbbed and she clenched her jaw tight and tears welled up in her eyes.

This day just couldn't suck anymore could it? She got up slowl but a wave of. . something, she didn't know what, rolled over her so intently it was like her head was vibrating and her vision was going dark but she heard each of her pained gasps as the rain pounded down soaking her thoroughly.

"Oh get up you big baby. It's funny but not funny enough, you're not fooling anyone Yui. You probably just don't want Reiji to punish you." Kanato sneered out but in his tone was a little concern for the human sprawled out on the ground but she couldn't answer.

She heard him but it was almost muffled as she heard the loud, pained gasps leaving her lips but just as her waving vision saw the brothers' stepping out and heard Ayato coming near she had one last bolt of energy and she shot to her feet clumsily but as she attempted to run forward, her legs felt like they were made of rubbed sticks attempting to move through mud and as one last airy gasp left her lips she felt her feet slide against the slick wet ground.

With the alarmed gasps of the Sakamakis' sounding behind her she felt her body almost fly through the air and she slammed onto the ground with a a hard and sickening thud and she laid there, gasping for air, for anything as rushing foot falls filled her ears and she felt her eyes open wide but she couldn't see anything, couldn't feel any pain of falling.

Just the thudding aching pain in her body and head that beat furiously and she felt her eyes slam shut as what felt like a low whimper left her lips bit was a loud blood curdling scream of pain but she couldn't hear it honestly. All she heard was the rain pounding around her fast and all she felt was the sudden pinging burning sensation along her skin and her pounding head before it all faded into black.


	2. Chapter 2

Staring at her slack body that occasionally shivered, Subaru felt a strange need to go to her, to pick her up and make sure she was really okay but being the youngest his brothers would see that as him just being like a human since he wasn't quite as experienced as his five older brothers. However when Ayato got near Yui something in him burned hot, hotter than any flame and much more intense than he ever thought and his eyes seemed to burn like vicious red flames as his vision took on a strange reddish tint.

They don't touch her. HE was only to touch her. She understood him and he understood her, he cared for her-on a level. She cared for him, but more than anything Yui had grown on him and he didn't want any of his perverted brothers' touching her unconscious body so he growled low but clear for them to hear it as he rushed over swooping down and picked Yui's slack but burning hot body up into his arms and glared at his brothers' who stared at him with surprise when Laito smirked at him but not with any humor and his eyes were cold and calculating.

"Ohoh, seems little brother here is finally stepping up." Laito said but his tone didn't have it's usual leering playfullness, no it was cold and as hard as his eyes had been as he looked at the youngest.

"What do you mean Laito?" Kanato asked as he hugged Teddy to his chest tight as he looked at his triplet with confused violet eyes then looked at his younger brother.

"Yeah, what do you mean? And Subaru let go of Chinchinashi!" Ayato snapped out at him but the white haired boy did nothing but held onto the girl tighter and he felt her skin was burning hot and he frowned a bit to himself.

"What Laito means is that Subaru has fallen for the little human and has no more intention to allow us to feed off of her, not without a fight. In humans terms it's like a male cat, for example, refusing to let other males go near it's mate. That's exactly what Subaru has done with the girl. Only in vampiric or demon definitions he's Imprinted and Mated with her already. They may not have had sex to put the Mating in effect but he has most definitely Imprinted with the girl." Shu said in a calm even tone but even his dark blue eyes seemed livid as he stared at the youngest who just glared, his eyes seeming to flare up hotter and more venemous.

"I. . I thought that was just a stupid story they spread around the manor! I didn't think it was real, Karl sure as hell didn't believe in it." Ayato blinked as he said it the disbelief as he stared at Subaru who just looked back at them all.( ** _(A/N: I have no idea if it is a manor they live in so let's just pretend it is until I am proven wrong!_** ))

"You're so stupid Subaru! She's sickly, she's no good for you!" Kanato snapped out as he narrowed his eyes at his brother who growled at him which was unnerving.

"Shut your filthy, sugar addicted ass up!" Subaru snarled out as he stood up straight with Yui's head cushioned against his chest and he stared at his brothers. "I'm not doing anything with this girl, she is indeed sick but Seiji no doubt wanted US to look after her. So until she's better she's not to be fed off of. Not anymore, so you'll all have to take your prissy asses to the blood bank and get blood that way."

"You're being irrational." Reiji frowned as he said it and he sighed out softly then his eyes flickered to still body of Yui. "Let's take her back home then. It'd be for the best so she can get some rest, it'd be better that I way I would guess."

"Fine." Subaru walked forward replying shortly as he climbed into the car and held Yui to him tightly. Imprinted? Mated? It was terms he'd heard of once before but to think it'd happen to him-HIM of all people!- and for it to be some human girl was surprising to him but he was true to his word.

He wasn't going to do anything with Yui, not now or ever, not when she was burning up so badly it was like she had a fire burning in her veins and he waited rather impatiently for his brothers' to get in the damn car and when they did he was near close to ripping them apart and when the car lurched forward a low pained moan slid from Yui's lips and he held her just a bit tighter wondering what it was he was getting himself into.

* * *

The softness of the pillow beneath her head. The feeling of cool silk sheets against her burning palms. The soft but firmness of the matress beneath her body. The way her knees were bent and her head was tilted to the side and the way her lashes felt against her cheeks felt the same. It all felt so natural. And the best part was that her headache was gone! She felt a smile pulling at her lips as she opened her eyes slowly and yawned out loudly and stretched gently when she felt something was off and she sat up slowly and her brows pulled together tightly.

Was her night gown always this big? Was her bed always this expanse and huge? Was the step from the bed always that high? She felt panic stirring in her chest and she pushed it away and slid out and off the bed and padded across the floor then tripped on the hem of her night gown and she thudded to the floor and she blinked in surprise. What the hell? She stood up and when she grabbed her night gown to pull it up she stared at her hands and felt the blood drain from her face. No. Oh no.

' _Please please please let this just be a dream_.' Yui thought to herself as she shut her eyes softly and clenched her hands tight and when she opened her eyes again she let out a breath and refused to panic. ' _I know. I'll go to the brothers'! If they freak out. . if they see something wrong with me then I'll panic. But until then I will not panic!_ ' She thought to herself again fiercely as she held her night gown out of the way of her feet and ran forward quickly to the living room where she followed the muffled voices. She paused in front of the door as embarrassment flooded her at how she'd been acting that morning and she pushed the door open and walked in to have six pairs of eyes land on her then five gasps filled the air.

"How did a child get in here? And why does she looked like-?" Ayato asked his green eyes wide as Yui scowled a bit.

"I'm not a child! I'm Yui!" She stamped her bare foot hard as she scowled then sighed feeling unnerved by how high her voice was then she looked at Ayato fully. "I'm sorry for how I acted towards you earlier."

"Y-Yui?" Kanato asked a bit shakily which was strange and Laito stared at her looking just as shocked as his brother.

"There's no way that's Bitch-chan. It can't be." Laito said without his usual leer as he stared at Yui. She noticed Shu was asleep while Reiji stared at her with a calculating look and Subaru. . he just stared at her so intently it made her break out in goosebumps and her heart picked up speed a bit from just looking at his red eyes wondering how she could have wanted to rip him in half earlier with his brothers.

"I don't know what you're talking about but you know it's not funny!" Yui huffed out as her arms crossed and she felt unnerved with how they felt when Shu suddenly sat up and looked at her intently then walked out of the room leaving her alone with the brothers' and before she could say anything he walked back in holding a mirror with a cloth over it.

"Before you talk further I'll show you what we see Yui. You must know it too. Must know the changes." Shu said simply before pulling the cloth away and Yui's eyes widened as a gasp slid from her lips.

No way! It wasn't possible! This just didn't happen to human girls at all! No no no something was wrong! But the longer she stared at her reflection the more Yui felt fear pound through her intently and she let out a shaky breath. In the mirror reflected a little girl, around maybe four or five, she had bright almost vibrant blonde hair and her hair still had the usual fade of white tips.

Her hair was more curly however, like they'd turned into the ringlets she had when she was a little girl but when she lifted her hand-half hoping this was a dream still- the small hand in the mirror echoed her movement and she saw her own pink eyes widen in alarm. It was true. Her suspicions from when she woke up suddenly made so much sense that it was scaring her. Somehow, someway, when Yui woke up this morning she was off and had a head ache but turning into a CHILD was crazy!

She felt tears suddenly well in her eyes and watched it happen in the mirror and she could say the child looked cute but knowing it was her she felt more scared as the tears slid down and she started to just wail and cry as her small hands turned to fists that moved up and rested under her eyes as she cried out with sadness. The brothers' seemed unnerved by her sudden crying but the mirror was finally moved away and out of all the brothers' the one she chose to run to? That was Subaru.

The one who held her was Subaru too. The one who stroked his big hand down her ringlets was him also and it was him that wiped her tears away. This side of Subaru. . it was one she'd never experienced, she was so used to him saying he was disgusting, a creature unworthy of her presence and what not but the way he was comforting her was like he was a different person. Why did she feel this new sensation for Suaru? And why did she have to feel it when she was so small? She lifted her small head from his shoulder as her water eyes met Reiji's light red ones as he walked over and knelt in front of her lightly.

"Yui, you need to tell me exactly what happened. I might be able to reverse this but I MUST know what caused this." Reiji said seriously and though she could see he wasn't fond of her at all but she also had the feeling he was doing this for someone else.

"I can but. . .I just feel so sleepy all of a sudden." Yui said softly as her small little pale cheeks flushed a bright red which made her ringlets stand out sweetly and cutely as she kept her small little arms wrapped around Subaru's neck and the vampire lifted her so suddenly she let out a squeak.

"If you're tired then let me lay you down and you can sleep." Subaru mumbled as he walked her out of the room and down the hall with Yui buried against his chest tightly and she listened to his heart.

"Subaru?"

"Yes?"

"Why. . .are you being so nice to me? You weren't that nice to me to begin with you know." Yui mumbles softly as he walked and he sighed out gently as they finally reached the stairs and he climbed up them gently and the movement had Yui's eyes slipping shut gently.

"I am being nice to you for certain reasons. It's temporary though so don't go getting used to it." He said stiffly sounding so much like himself it made her honestly happy at that moment and she felt her lips tugging into a smile as she held back a yawn but her cheeks still felt warm surprisingly.

"I know. I wouldn't expect this to last." Yui whispered gently in her new voice and it brought back memories of being held in her father's arms as he carried her to bed and she couldn't help but feel warmed by that thought.

She nuzzled his chest softly as he approached her room and she felt him jerk slightly which made her wonder if she did the wrong thing but he sighed out softly. What emotions were in that sigh. Was it sadness? Exasperation? Happiness? Tiredness? What was it!? She opened her eyes a bit as he entered her room and pulled her blankets back and placed her in bed and her ringlets spread over the pillow and she looked at him tiredly as he looked down at her and she felt her heart squeeze at the emotion in his eyes.

She shut her eyes then, unable to even keep them open, the trip to the living room seeming to take it out of her surprisingly and she let out a soft breath and though her cheeks remained red and hot, hot enough to bother her she fell asleep feeling rather comforted by Subaru's cold presence in a way she'd never exactly experienced.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are we going to do about this?" The question rang through the room and Ayato scowled when no one answered right away as he sat in his chair, his cheek pressing against his fist and he waited for someone to answer.

"I'm not sure. I think the most we can do for the moment is just live with this for now. I'll do my best to figure out what happened with Yui but until then we'll have to be prepared to raised a little child for the time being." Reiji said seriously as his brows pinched together as his fingers held his chin lightly, his pointer finger resting against his lips lightly as he got his 'deep in thought' look.

"None of us has ever been around a child Reiji, I bet we'll screw this up somehow." Laito said sounding sulky as he looked at his brother and sighed out stretching his legs out as much as he could as he lenaed against the couch.

"Well just think, she's a child. She'll need clothes obviously, and some other things right? And we don't know if her mind will regress to a childish manor either so best to get her some stuffed animals should she need them." Shu said as he lounged across the couch, his eyes shut as his earbuds clared music loudly which would come across as shocking to anyone that he could still hear with his ear buds in.

"Even so how will we even begin to get this stuff? Not one of us are girls so it's a bit difficult to pick out what she'd need." Kanato jumped in suddenly as he held Teddy in his arms tight as he looked at his brothers intently and squeezed Teddy a bit tighter.

"Then a few of us will have to go shopping with Yui then." Reiji said simply as though that offered all the answers of life right there and the five other brothers had to hold back their groans of displeasure at the announcement.

"When do we have to go shopping?" Ayato huffed out as he looked at Reiji who just shook his head at his behavior and slid his gaze to his brother.

"Right when she wakes up. Since the things going on between Yui and Subaru odds are someone will be there with Subaru as well." Reiji said as he crossed his arms suddenly and looked at his brothers evenly who just felt another drop of displeasure well in them immediately.

"Fine I'll go with Bitch-chan shopping." Laito said suddenly before anyone else could as he stood up straight, his hat a bit crooked but he placed his hands on his hips lightly and looked at the others who looked at him with disbelief. "Bitch-chan might be comfortable around me or Subaru so I'll just go with them."

"Alright. I'll let Subaru know and-"

Reiji frowned at the interjection from his brother. "No I got it. I'll tell him myself." Laito said again."I'll be going in that direction anyways so I'll just talk to Subaru that way."

"Fine. Just don't cause a fight." Reiji said on a sigh as though he was already tired of this and walked right out of the room. Obviously he was going to his room to play with chemicals and try to find a way to change Yui back.

"Laito are you sure you want to do that? You never expressed any interest in doing anything with Yui before." Kanato asked as he looked at his triplet who just smirked as heplaced his hands on his hips again and looked at his brother.

"Even if I haven't I should still go with them. Who knows what Subaru will try to get her in! I'll have to go with them so she at least has some good, fashionable clothes~." He said in his usual, playful tone which seemed to make the brothers relax almost at the tone, as though a serious Laito was something to be thrown off by and Laito walked out of the room-well it was more like a strut if anyone could describe it- and stretched his arms up as he walked prepared to talk to Subaru.

* * *

Cute was the only word to describe the sleeping child. Subaru sat on the bed next to her, her tiny hand curled in his slightly in a way that made his heart warm and squeeze tight in a way that was not familiar to him but it felt. . good strange as the feeling was. Her cheeks remained a deep red as her pale lashes stood out against the blazing red and her little ringlets were spread out around her head gently and honestly the sight of her was making him feel human-like sensations.

The kind where he wanted to reach out and touch her burning cheek, to pick her small body up and hold her tight, squeeze her from how cute she honestly was, to stroke her little ringlets and kiss her forehead. The sensations were strange but he felt that he was always going to feel them when it came to Yui and he was surprisingly fine about it and he blew out a soft breath pushing down the slightly unwanted sensations and he stared at her sleeping face.

She was cute when she was this small but when she was bigger she was like beauty incarnate to him. She stirred lightly and rolled to her side facing him and her small hand curled into a tiny fist against his palm before it relaxed along with the rest of her in such a way he felt so swamped with those same sensations he thought his head was going to blow up and his chest was going to crack. It was so strange but her cuteness was honestly going off the scales and she didn't even know it! He felt completely tortured by it but he also felt so warmed by it that he wanted to keep seeing her like this but he also longed for her to be bigger again. Back to herself.

"Bitch-chan's surprisingly quite cute, isn't she~?" Subaru tensed up and snapped his head to the right to glare at his unwanted older brother.

"Go away Laito." Subaru growled out softly, his eyes flashing with a sort of protectiveness as he fought the urge to drape his body across Yui's tiny one.

"I only come in peace brother. We all talked and said that it'd be best if you and I go shopping with little Bitch-chan to get some clothes. No need to get so defensive~." Laito grinned as the words slipped out and watched Subaru's eyes narrow and seem to tighten almost at his words.

"Why the hell should you go? If anything I should just go with her, no need for anyone else! You are a pervert, Kanato will just want sweets or get anyry with her, Ayato would piss me off with his "Yours Truly" shit; Reiji would be too bossy and Shu wouldn't give a shit what she wore. So why the hell would you act like you care about what she wears?" Subaru demanded as he glared at Laito who just blew out a breath and pressed his hat in place slightly and his green eyes met Subaru's red ones.

"For the reasons you just said. I may be perverted but I know what kind of things you'd want to put her in so I am just going to make sure she has good clothes that won't embarrass her. That is all." Laito replied as he sighed again sounding tired and exasperated.

"Fine. Great. Can you leave now?" He snapped out as he took in his brothers sudden smirk.

"I could~. But it's so cute to try and see you play btoh protector and a possible lover to her. It's entertaining, little brother~." Laito smirked while saying the words in his leering way that had Subaru growling at him slightly, the sound just deep and low in his throat as he glared hotly at his brother who laughed.

"Shut up! I'll really kick your ass if you wake her up." Subaru hissed out through clenched teeth as he scowled a bit at his brother who just smirked as he walked to the door.

"Fine fine I'll be nice and leave~. For now anyways. The moment she wakes up we'll be going shopping~!" Laito threw over his shoulder as his smirk widened and he disappeared quickly. Subaru sighed as his body relaxed, realizing just how completely tense he'd been and held Yui's small hand gently when it put pressure on his and his eyes snapped to her seeing her small upper half sitting up and she looked at him with groggy pink irises.

"Subaru? I'm thirsty. And hungry." She whined out as her small belly growled so loud it actually made Subaru chuckle and he scooped her up and slid off the bed as he smiled gently.

"I'll get you some food and then we'll have to go shopping right after." Subaru mumbled to himself but Yui's wide, curious eyes lit on him and she smiled bright.

"Subaru I want to go to the park after shopping!" Yui chirped out gently as she smiled and Subaru realized her mind must have lost all essence of maturity and she was honestly just like a little four or five year would be. She was just so cute.

"Do you?" He asked with a raised brow, sounding curious but he expected that much, after all she was a little kid and little kid's have a lot of energy. Right?

"Yes! Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we?" Yui asked repeatedly as she squirmed around in Subaru's arms impatiently and looked up at him with her big, wide eyes which made him melt slightly and he sighed out knowing he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't say yes.

"I don't know Yui. People might recognize you and we'll be stuck with no answer. Maybe we should wait on the park for a little while." Subaru said sounding a bit exasperated but he looked down at the now pouting child in his arms. "I'm not saying no, Yui. I'm just saying we should wait until we have a solid story as to why we have a child now. Just be patient."

"I want to play though! Everyone's such stick in the muds! It's boring here!" Yui said haughtily as she crossed her tiny arms as Subaru turned to the stair case and began walking down them and a low chuckle seeped from his lips.

"I can imagine how boring it must be to you. But how about after you eat and we go shopping we can go walk around the roses huh? Sound fun enough?" Subaru asked as he raised a white brow looking at the little girl as she thought, her tiny eye brows pulling together tight as her lips pursed slightly as she thought then sighed and uncrossed her arms.

"Finnnneee. It won't be fun but I'll do it, only if Subaru wants too." Yui said then smiled bright at him, her previous pout all but disappearing nad his eyes widened a tiny bit as he looked at the tiny blonde.

"Why should it matter if I want too?" He asked looking at the smiling child who just smiled a little more and her cheeks got a soft pink tint as she looked up at him.

"Because I like Subaru. If Subaru wants to go to the flowers then I want to too!" She responded smiling bright as her words echoed through him and he blinked gently staring at the happily grinning girl.

"But Yui you don't have to do what I do. I can find a board game or something for you to play." Subaru said as they reached the bottom of the stairs and he looked at Yui again who was smiling, her eyes holding a soft almost heart warming look and Subaru had to force down what he knew was the hotness of a blush.

"No! If Subaru wants to walk with the flowers then I will too!" Yui shouted suddenly, her pink irises flashing with a child-like stubbornness that made a smile twitch at Subaru's lips. He'd never really seen Yui this stubborn even if it was over some roses it was kind of. . cute.

"Okay okay. We'll go do that but you need to eat first." Subaru chided gently and Yui gave a sigh so big her small chest moved with it and it just sounded to big for a little girl like her to heave but it was also very very adorable.

"Okaayy." Yui huffed out as her tiny arms crossed and that pout came upon her face again as they walked towards the dining room and was greeted with a look from Ayato, Shu,Kanato and Laito. Yui looked at the table and suddenly smiled again as her eyes took in one thing set out on the table and her eyes seemed to twinkle. "Takoyaki!" She squealed out and squirmed impatiently for Subaru to put her down.

"She likes takoyaki?" Ayato asked curiously as Yui scrambled into her seat and climbed up into the chair, a tiny grunt leaving her lips and she stood up in her chair, her eyes bright and she reached forward grabbing at the takoyaki and began to devour it quickly.

"I. . guess so." Subaru replied with a bit of surprise in his tone as he, along with the others, watched as Yui continued to scarf down the takoyaki until it was gone and she had little crumbs on her lips and her hands had some sauce on them which she licked at as her belly growled again. She saw some noodles in a big bowl and pointed at it.

"That! Subaru I want that!" She said as she pointed which made Subaru smile a little bit as he leaned forward grabbing the bowl pouring some noodles onto her plate she quickly began to eat again and when she finished her small shoulders heaved up slightly and her eyes grew round.

"What was that?" Kanato asked as he also loked at her with wide eyes as her shoulders heaved up again and she covered her mouth blinking quickly in surprise.

"I think it was a-" _Hiccup_! The sound left Yui's left which was so damn cute Subaru couldn't help but allow a full blown smile to curve over his lips. "Hiccup." Shu finished saying and surprised himself when a chuckle left his lips.

"That's. . strange. Did she get it from eating so fast?" Kanato asked as he slid his eyes to Shu who was staring at the now hiccuping Yui.

"Yes she did. I think drinking something will help." He said then looked down as he turned his mp3 on and began blaring music and Yui looked at him curiously as they began to eat and small hiccups continued leaving her lips.

"Here Yui. Keep drinking this and don't stop okay?" Subaru said as she turned her head to look at him and he held a cup of water in his hands and she took in her small ones and tilted her head back with the cup and began chugging the water down. Water trickled out of the corners of her mouth and trickled down her chin in little trickles but grew bigger and thicker as she chugged the water down and the water dripped onto her chest but when she finished she gasped in a breath. She felt sloshy almost from the amount of water she drank and she sighed out when no more hiccups came.

"I want to go play Subaru." Yui said as she looked at Subaru who just finished eating himself and he lifted up his own cup taking a series of large gulps then set it down and Yui noticed the light stains of red on his lips as she blinked quickly.

"Yui I told you we need to eat then go shopping and _ **then**_ we can go play." Subaru told her again and she pouted softly and crossed her arms much like she had a few moments ago.

"You know we can always go shopping now~."Laito said almost cheerfully as Subaru cut him a glare and Yui smiled jumping up and down in her chair whiile Subaru looked at her with an uneasy look.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" She shouted again and again as she jumped then climbed out of her chair carefully and grabbed Subaru's hand tugging on it hard and insistently. "Let's go!"

"Okay! Don't be so impatient Yui." He said a litle snappish making the girl look at him with wide eyes and he sighed standing up while holding her little hand and pulled her up into his arms with a tiny squeak from her. Then he shifted his gaze to Laito slowly and almost reluctantly. "Let's go Laito."

"Coming~." Laito said happily as they walked away from the table and walked through the door and straight to the front door immediately and when they walked out the car was already waiting. Subaru climbed in first while holding Yui tight and when Laito climbed in and the car started driving and he leaned back in his seat sighing softly as Yui snuggled up against his chest softly and he wondered if she'd still be like this when she was back to being the sweet, seventeen year old self.


	4. Chapter 4

**_This chapter isn't as long as I would like it to be but I got it done! I was just so damn tired! Dx. It's a rainy cold day which could explain it maybe. Plus school has sucked a lot out of me! I'm gonna try to update more often. Even so I hope this chapter is about as good as the previous three chapters! ^^^_**

* * *

Once the car stopped in frotn of the store Laito smiled but Subaru was feeling a bit hesitant. He'd never exactly gone shopping with his brother before but he was wary of what he was going to force Yui into wearing even if she was practically five in appearance. The said litte girl, started squirming on his lap excitedly and eagerly, her tiny hands resting in his however, his hands palms up as her hands pressed, curled and slapped his the entire ride in a way that kind of warmed up his heart.

When Laito opened the door he held Yui to him tightly not thatshe had any complaints at the oment for she was giggling away and slapping his white pale arms gently and scrapping her little nails against his flesh in way that if she'd been older he'd mistake it for a sort of erotic gesture and just considering it made him blush and tried not to think of it that way. Besides with how small she was it was sick for him to even be thinking about that now and he sighed climbing out and shut the door.

He held Yui against his chest still like Kanato held his Teddy only she was much cuter in his opinion and with her little heels just barely hitting or touching his stomach was just to much cuteness for him and with her wide eyes looking around it was like he was holding a chibi version of Yui almost. Together he and Laito walked into the store with a small Yui leaning her head back a bit.

She looks up at Subaru with a bright sunny smile along with a cute giggle and he wrapped one arm around her legs and lower half softly but kept her in place and she contently rested her head against his chest and her curls tickled his chin lightly as she closed her eyes. He couldn't believe how sweet she was. It was like he was just now realizing it but she was just to much to bare right now and some part of him hoped she'd do this still when she was back to normal.

"So. . where are we going to get her clothes?" Subaru asked raising a brow feeling a bi self conscious with a little child against his chest with a large night gown on her that was dangling down by his thighs as she contently rested there.

"The kids section. Duh, come now Subaru you couldn't be that dense~." Laito said with a joking tone as he raised a brow back at him as Subaru blushed with embarrassment and grumbled under his breath as he followed Laito.

"Shut up Laito." He finally mumbled which just made Laito chuckle and Yui look up at him curiously. It was maybe seconds but Laito found the childrens clothes and he immediately began walking among the isles, ducking low sometimes and he'd look like a strange shark with just his hat showing which would make Yui giggle.

"Can I look too?" Yui asked looking at Subaru who smiled slightly and nodded as they began walking among the little racks. "I like that one!" She pointed and Subaru followed her finger seeing a soft pink short sleeve shirt with a deep blue skirt which was pretty much what Yui would choose herself if she was older and he grabbed the little outfit and held it in his hand.

"Yui~ Lookie at what Uncle Laito fouundd!" Laito said in a sing songy holding up a little deep green dress and one sweet yello sun dress but Subaru just scowled at him.

"That sounds sick Laito. You never call her Yui and why the hell would you refer to yourself as Uncle Laito?" Subaru growled as Yui smiled at the red heads choices and nodded her consent and he drapped the little dresses over his forearm.

"Wellll she seems to be in a child like state of mind so why should I call myself Uncle Laito? It's just for the time being Subaru, no need to get your panties in a bunch~." Laito said as he smirked and took off to find more dresses no doubt and he sighed out.

"Come on let's find you some shirts and pants too." Subaru sighed out again and they began to walk among the isles again looking at all the clothes and even if they hadn't been there for even five minutes he already truly wanted to just go home.

* * *

"Well that was fun, wouldn't you say Yui~?" Laito asked as he smiled at Yui who smiled happily back nodding enthusiastically while sitting in Subaru's lap.

"Yeah! Thank you!" She said with a giggle and then went to playing with Subaru's hands like before. She'd finally been changed out of the night gown and was in the pink shirt and deep blue skirt she'd picked out before. It was a good thing Laito grabbed about three packs of panties for the child because it was something Subaru didn't even consider and blushed perfusely when Laito pointed it out.

"You're ever so welcome, Little Bitch-chan." He cooed at her then laughed at Subaru's dark glare. "I can't help it! She was Bitch-chan before so why not call her Little Bitch-chan? Do you like that Yui?"

"Don't answer him Yui!" Subaru snapped out angrily and Yui looked between them with big wide eyes as she sat there curling her fingers into fists again and again which was scratching his palms softly.

"Oh let her answer Subaru!" Laito suddenly snapped back, seeming angry with how his younger brother barely seemed to let him talk to the little girl and she looked back and forth between them.

"Why? So you can get away with calling her Little Bitch-chan? Hell no!" Subaru growled as he held Yui to his chest possessively and glared at his brother.

"Just shut it Subaru!" Laito snapped back again as Yui looked at them with wide eyes and she remained to look at Subaru's face which was contorted with anger and she let out a little whimper at his anger but remained against his chest feeling his heart pounding to an angry rhythm against the back of her head.

"I knew you shouldn't have come!" Subaru growled out through his clenched teeth."You'd find someway to be perverted! You can't call a five year old Little Bitch-chan!"

"I can don't you know that!? I could just do it behind your back~." Laito snarled back seeming angrier than Yui had ever seen him and she heard the clenching of one of Subaru's hands holding onto the seat with his free hand and glared at Laito.

"You can't because I won't be letting her out of my sight!" Subaru snarled right back at him sounding so protective that Yui felt a bit afraid but also-warmed?- at how protective he was of her but as she bit her dainty lip she saw the manor coming up and she couldn't wait to get inside. Then she and Subaru could go play outside in the roses.

"It should be her decision don't you think?!" Laito snarled again as his green eyes adapted a glowing hue and Yui let out another tiny whimper at the anger just radiating off both of the boys and she felt like she would be snapped in half between them which Yui did not like.

"S-Subaru? Are we still going outside when we get home?" She squeaked out in a high voice that was so hesitant it brought his almost furious red eyes down to her which still seemed angry but some part of his eyes, some look in them, seemed to warm a little bit at her voice.

"Yes Yui we will." He said through his clenched teeth and he forced a crooked smile which Yui didn't understand, couldn't grasp why Subaru was so angry with Laito. Before she could ask Subaru snapped his eyes to Laito again and he looked angry all over again. "You aren't going near her again. I'll be with her whenever possible and I'm not an idiot so don't even think I'll fall for your stupid tricks."

"Why don't you shut up Subaru." Laito suddenly snapped but his green eyes fell on Yui then looked away and Subaru clenched the little girl tighter to his chest, a low growl rumbling in his throat. Why was he angry?

"Stay away from her. I know what you're trying to do and it isn't going to work. It only works with one person and your little ego is hurt that it wasn't you." He growled lowly as he stared at his older brother and Yui buried herself against his chest softly and she listened to his heart and she stroked her tiny hand against the back of his much larger one and he inched to the door and was angled towards it and once the car stopped he jumped out with Yui and dashed to the front door with anger just radiating off him as he stormed inside.

"Subaru it's okay. Don't be mad, I like you bestest." She said softly against his chest and he looked down at her big anxious eyes and her worried expression and he leaned down kissing the top of her head surprising himself and her.

"I can't help it Yui. When you're big again we'll figure this all out I promise." He murmured gently as he hugged her to his chest a bit tighter and she felt at peace, almost safe within his arms and she shut her eyes.

"Can we go out to the flowers?" She asked gently against his chest and he felt a smile twitching at his lips slightly. However Yui was doing it, she was unthawing him slowly but surely and he was unable to resist it. Not anymore.

"We can in one moment. I want to talk to Reiji." He replied as she pouted a tiny bit and continued rubbing her hand against the back of his gently.

"I don't like him that much. He's kind of mean." She said in a haughty tone that he was coming to recognize and smiled at the tone.

"Don't worry, you'll like him trust me. Well I mean he is strict and can be a bit ean but he has his reasons. He's the second oldest after all." Subaru said on a sigh and Yui looked at him and leaned up in his arms and kiss his cool cheek and smiled when he blushed a bit.

"I still like you the bestest out of all them." She said smiling sweetly and he couldn't bring himself to correct her. Bestest wasn't exactly a wore but it was so cute coming from her that he couldn't correct her.

"I know you do." He replied as he smiled crookedly and she giggled lightly then patted his hand softly.

"Do you like me Subaru?" She asked rather innocently and he smiled a little less as he swallowed hard enough his Adams Apple bobbed a tiny bit and seemed suddenly serious and it made Yui curious.

"I like you a lot Yui. Very much so. I guess you could say-" Her eyes widened a bit as she looked up at him as she awaited his answer but it was at that precise moment they were interrupted.

"Subaru! I need to speak with you." Reiji called and Yui actually let out her own human version of a growl and seemed rather angry at the interruption.

"I'm sorry Yui." He sighed out and let down the little girl who stared up at her with sudden wet eyes as she stood by his leg.

"Don't leave me." She whimpered out softly and he looked at her feeling a bit surprise.

"Yui it'll only be for a minute I promise." Subaru said as he squatted down to look at her properly and his heart surprisingly squeezed when he looked at the tears hanging onto her lashes gently as she looked at him.

"I don't want to be alone." She whimpered out softly again as she looked at him and clung onto his hand tight and he blew out a soft breath wrapping his arms around her and stood up with her in his arms and he kissed the top of her head softly again.

"Alright, I won't leave you alone." He said gently as he walked in the direction of Reiji's voice and Yui scrubbed at her eyes softly as she hide her face into the smooth, pale column of his neck and she clung onto him tightly, holding a fistful of his shirt in her small as his soothing movements of walking and she let out a tiny surprising yawn. How can she be so tired? She let out another tiny yawn and curled up a little in his arms and she promptly fell asleep rather quickly in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Good morning people! XD It's another rainy day here-Which I do positively LOVE! xD Rainy days are my inspiration for writing which I do enjoy-downside they just make me tired xD. I was hoping to get this up before I went to school this morning but sadly I couldn't but I'm really happy to wake up today and check my email to see a bunch of comments on this story so far! Cx It was possibly the best way for me to wake up so thank you! Sadly this chapter is kind of short since it was a little bit rushed this morning but I hope everyone enjoys it! ^^**_

* * *

Subaru walked into Reiji's room, the light burning smell of chemicals burned at his nose but he was able to ignore it and he knew Yui must not be able to smell it since she was definitely out like a light against his chest and he walked towards Reiji's table where his brother stood. Reiji had about five books opened along the length of his table, his brows were pulled tight over his eyes and his glasses were slipping down his nose a little it as he scanned the pages of the books all at once and was looking at his tubs, beakers or glasses of chemicals only to scowl then sigh out and he stood up straight up and he looked at Subaru.

"Tell me is Yui fine? And how exactly did shopping go? Not that I care that much but I must make sure she has proper clothes for her every day activites. I'll have to get a small uniform for her for school if that's even possible." Reiji said musingly then his light red eyes landed on Yui and looked at her a little longer than Subaru honestly lightly and he held her a bit tighter.

"Yui is perfectly fine, she's just tired. And the shopping trip was stupid and pointless per usual." Subaru said tonelessly as Yui let out a little mumble and nuzzled her head against his chest softly as she sighed out blissfully.

"I see. Well has she experienced any more changes?" He asked as he looked at Subaru who just sighed out hugging the little girl closer and tighter if it were possible. He felt like he was going to have a hard time even keeping Yui safe much less being alone with her without his brothers stares, which he felt were beginning to annoy the absolute hell out of him.

"She has a child like mind set right now but other than that she's completely fine." Subaru said a bit impatientl as he turned around keeping his back to Reiji and looked over his hsoulder a bit. "I'm going to go outside with her. Find me later if you want to speak with her if you want."

"Fine." Reiji said nodding then turned to his books and Subaru walked out of his room and down the hall slowly when Yui woke up.

She shifted and pushed away from his chest as she looked around tiredly, her lashes drooping almost dangerously over her cheeks as if she was about to fall asleep at any moment and a large yawn broke free of her lips as she lifted her tiny hands up to rub her eyes gently and her entire right cheek was a light red from where it'd been pressed against his chest and her eyes moved up to look at him when she smiled sleepily.

She shifted slightly and squirmed a bit but she ended up in a position where her little arms were wrapped around his neck and her small chest was pressed to his and her head was dangerously close to his chin but she smiled at him happily as his arms crossed under her butt and legs gently to hold her up and he actually blushed lightly at her new position and smiled back at her crookedly.

"Good morning Yui." He said gently as he walked down the hall at a leisurely pace almost and she smiled brighter.

"Are we going outside?!" She asked excitedly as she looked at him, her eyes immediately sparkling like glitter would and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes we're going outside." He said as he smiled a little more and she giggled happily then rubbed her cheek against his chest making his heart surprisingly stutter at he movement.

"I want you to tell me stories, Subaru." She said as she turned her head looking up at him with a smile on her lips.

"I don't know many stories." He said haltingly and she pouted a tiny bit then sighed out as if she couldn't muster the will to even pout right then.

"I guess that's okay." She said then shifted a bit as they reached the stairs and she looked down. "I like you carrying me Subaru but can I walk for a little bit?" He blinked looking down at her with mild surprise in his eyes and painted over his features.

"Sure you can." He replied but it sounded like he didn't exactly want to put her down at all and he slowly put her down then let her go once her small feet touched the floor but she kept her tiny hand in his securely and smiled at him.

"Now le's go!" She said happily as they began to climb down the stairs and he couldn't help but smile gently at how easily excited she seemed to get just at the thought of going outside. They both walked to the front door slowly and when he pushed it open she giggled in excitement then pulled on his hand hard and insistently which he chuckled at gently and walked outside with her, the door shutting with a thud behind them. Her eyes widened into saucers of pink as she took in all the roses and smiled bright. "Pretty!"

"I know." He replied as he smiled as they began their walk, her big eyes looking at the roses, his eyes flicking down to her every once in a while as they walked and she hummed lightly with happiness which made him smile slightly to himself.

"Subaru do you like me though?" She asked suddenly which made a small jerk go through his body as he looked down at her curious gaze and though she was practically five a light blush coated his cheeks as he angled his head o the side so she couldn't see it and he looked at the roses as they walked and his lashes lowered a bit giving him what he was sure was a "bedroom look" or so Laito would say and his cheeks burned a bit darker.

"Sure I like you, Yui." He finally said with a bit of difficulty and he felt her tug on his hand gently.

"A lot?"

"Yes alot."

"Like a whole bunch? More than anyone?"

"Yes, more than anyone."

"Good." She said and her tone practically hummed with satisfaction and he turned his head forward a bit and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was smiling with contentment and happiness, even satisfaction and his cheeks were burning hotly, hot enough he could tell they were a dark red by now and he felt embarrassed from her pushing on the topic and he looked down when he realized the red roses were slowly shifting to white roses. "Wow these ones are white! They're pretty!" She said as she smiled looking at them.

"I guess they are very pretty." He said then turned her right around when he began to see the tip of the tower and walked back towards the house with a now pouting Yui.

"Why are we going back?" She asked in a haughty tone that he knew meant she was mad.

"Because there's not much that way Yui. There's no point to go that way." He was such a liar yet the lie came out easily. He couldn't say anything about why he didn't want to go that way, he just couldn't, she was so little now that her mind would be too confused to even understand it! She huffed out a breath slightly as they walked.

"You're such a liar." She huffed out angrily and his eyes shot down to her and she scowled at him slightly.

"I'm sorry Yui, but I just don't think you should go that way." Subaru said and she sighed out her head falling back in a childish type way when she stopped walking and lifted her arms.

"I want you to carry me now." She said as she bounced up on her toes looking at him and he bent down scooping her up and she smiled again at him then kissed his cheek gently.

"What was that for?" He askd looking at her and she just smiled happily as she looked at him and kissed his cheek gently once more.

"Because I like you the most. You're my favorite person so I should just give you a kiss on the cheek sometimes right?" She said with a soft tilt of her head as she smiled brightly at him and he blushed lightly as he got closer to the front door.

"I. . . would think so." He mumbled as he looked down, his cheeks burning lightly as she giggled sweetly and kissed his cheek for a third time and a smile pulled at his lips.

"You're so nice Subaru. I want to be with you the most out of all them. You're the bestest one out of them all." She said smiling happily and she nuzzled him softly with a soft brush of her cheek against his softly which made him smile gently and hold her a bit tighter in his arms.

He didn't want to let her go, didn't want to put her down for even a second as he held her tightly and he kissed the top of her head softly inhaling her sweet almost vanilla type scent and as he shut his eyes gently he wondered how he'd be able to let her go if she chose to spend time with one of his other broths but he knew she wouldn't. And if she did he'd be with her of course but some part of him felt uneasy about letting her be around one of his brothers.


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time since she'd changed-which was about four days ago- she was finally alone! She walked down the hall, her little shoes clicking softly against the floor and she held her small hands behind her back as her hair bounced lightly. This place was huge! No wonder she got so sleepy when she walked! She felt like she'd been walking forever when she found the end of the hall which would lead to the stairs and she smiled rushing forward as fast as her little legs could carry her.

She gave a tiny yell of what she thoguht was victory for finding her way to the stairs from her room and just as she was about to walk down the big stairs she noticed, laying out on the couch was Shu. She blinked lightly, her eyes wide and she walked forward towards him, her little light yellow dress dancing against her knees as she walked and she stopped right next to Shu.

He was blonde like her, but he seemed more tired and more serious and-well straight down to it he didn't exactly have the same drawing affect Subaru had but Yui could appreciate that he looked kinda cute. She stared at him with wide eyes as she rested her tiny hands on the couch then, determining he was sleeping deep enough, she climbed up the couched with a tiny little grunt and climbed up Shu's body. She sat on his chest, her little legs dangling lightly off his sides and her hands were placed in the center of his chest as she looked close to his face.

Her little face a mask of curiosity as she stared at the sleeping boy when his chest lifted high enough in a deep breath she squeaked loudly gripping his shirt tight when his blonde lashes open revealing slightly foggy looking dark blue eyes and he looked a bit surprised and she looked back at him with curiosity burning in her eyes.

"Yui what are you doing?" He asked tiredly but raised a brow at her and she suddenly switched from curious a smile.

"Sittin here on you. You sleep a lot." She said as she squirmed a little bit, her pink eyes looking at him still with that burning curiosity.

"Why do you look so curious for?" He asked sitting up a bit making her squeak again as she fell back onto his legs with both a soft thud and a soft little "oof!" which made Shu smile a bit surprisingly.

"I'm curious as to how you sleep so long the way you do." She said with innocent eyes and he smirked a bit wrapping one of his arms around her and pulled her up and scooted over playing her right next to him.

"If you're curious why not take a nap with me. You've been up since four this morning have you not? And it's what? Two in the afternoon? Children your age should be taking naps by now." Shu said as he looked down at the now flushed and pouting Yui.

"I don't need naps! I'm a big girl!" Yui huffed out her eyes narrowing at him and he just let out a soft chuckle.

"Everyone needs naps Yui. Take one with me, while Subaru is away. He's keeping you all to yourself so just join me in a little nap session." He said as he looked at her now softened eyes, feeling a part of him bristle a bit at how she melted like ice cream in the sun when it came to Subaru now.

"Fine." She huffed out once more then shut her eyes, seeming tense and angry but then, as Shu watched with a knowing little grin, she slowly began to relax more and more, her lips parted a bit as her lashes relaxed from how tight she'd had them shut and he knew she was out like a light and he shifted pulling her against his chest and shut his own eyes. Feeling her little heart thrumming softly against his chest was relaxing, but also a bit worrisome by how fast it was beating but he knew it wasn't anything that bad and he slowly, he too, fell asleep.

* * *

"Reiji come on this is pointless!" Subaru growled as they walked through the store, the place Subaru was beginning to hate but mostly because Yui wasn't with him all because Kanato, Ayato and Reiji convinced him it'd be best to leave her at home. And that time apart might be good for the both of them but Subaru was experiencing some anxiety from being away from her.

"Calm down, little brother. It's fine!" Ayato said with a wave of his hand and Subaru honestly hated it when they referred to him as "little brother", it just pissed him off more than ever.

"We need to get some toys for Yui, she ought to be bored at more. Right Teddy?" Kanato said almost lovingly to his Teddy as he hugged it tight to his chest but Reiji just sighed out softly.

"You're becoming very annoying Subaru. Just grab what you think Yui will like and let's just go then." Reiji sighed out sounding unlike himself but Subaru pushed past them to the stuffed animals which he didn't find exactly pleasant when his eyes landed on one thing he was sure Yui would love. It was a little medium sized rabbit, not bigger than her but something she could definitely cuddle with and the prefect thing was that it was pink. He walked over to it and picked it up and walked back to his brothers.

"Alright let's go." He snapped out and the three others looked at him with confusion.

"Just one thing? Come now Subaru, Chinchinashi is a five year old now, she'll obviously want more toys than just a stuffed animal." Ayato said as he looked at his brother who just narrowed his eyes lightly.

"Yui doesn't care much for toys. She'll only play with this. Odds are she'd prefer it much better than any other toys." Subaru said rather quickly, as though he was whipping out the words and the three others just sighed.

"Subaru I know you're eager to get back to Yui but thin abut it. We must get some games or something for her." Reiji said as he crossed his arms then pushed his glasses up slightly and Subaru just turned walking to the register.

"Let's go!" He snapped out as he felt an eagerness twisting in his stomach and he quickly paid for the rabbit with his brothers complaining and giving sharp remarks but he burst out of the store and to the car, bouncing his knee with impatience and when his brothers finally climbed in he felt more eager to get home than ever.

* * *

Yui woke up gently against Shu's chest, the pale blue of his shirt the first thing she saw when she opened her heavy eyes. She shifted and squirmed out of his arms and stretched her little arms up over her head so much and for slo long her muscles quivered and she held back a little groan of satisfaction from how good it felt when she heard a piano. She rubbed her eyes softly then looked forward and with one parting glance at the sleeping boy she burst forward, running back down the hall, her hair blowing over her shoulders as she ran and she turned the right, hating hot long these hallways were and stopped to catch her breath.

Being small honestly sucked, you couldn't do that much running without getting winded easily but she was also filled with so much energy she wanted to burn it all but when she did she was left breathless. She hated being so small but she was learning to deal with it but it also had it's perks. She shook her head hard enough her ringlets were bouncing like springs and she burst forward again in search of the piano, her little legs moving hard to keep her going when she bolted right past a door where the piano was loudest and skidded to a stop.

She looked at the door with wide eyes and walked to it, pressing her flushed little palm against the cool wood of the door and pulled it open gently peeking her head in and saw familiar red hair and a rather familiar fedora. She slipped through the small opening and walked over to Laito, her little curls bouncing and she stood next to him and watched his fingers fly over the keys with surprising quickness and assuredness that he was hitting the right notes. He then stopped turning his head to look down at Yui's wide eyes, wonder-like look and he smiled.

"Well hello there." He said smiling at her in a lazy pull of his lips again. Yui smiled back looking at his hands on the piano.

"How do you do that?" She asked in wonder as she looked up at him then at the piano as though it were magic.

"I'll show you. Come up here." He said as he turned to the piano and she climbed up with a little difficulty and sat next to Laito who began to press against the keys softly and gently in a tune much more softer and sweeter than the previous melody and Yui watched him play with wide eyes before he stopped abruptly. "You know, I can show you this any time. I'm betting that since Subaru's been gone you've been getting hungry, haven't you, Little Bitch-Chan." He said feeling a bit cheerier and just as Yui was about to deny it her belly gave a large growl and Laito laughed. "Come now I'll feed you."

"Fine." She said and took his large hand with her small one and jumped off the piano seat when she squealed as he picked her up in his arms feeling her eyes widen again.

"It's easier to just carry you, you're so tiny Little Bitch-chan, that I could just slid you over my shoulder and carry you like you were nothing." Laito said then laughed and she scowled a bit but felt her head press into his chest by his other hand and she blinked gently listening to his heart. It was slow but it wasn't the heart she liked to listen to, it just wasn't Subaru. He wasn't Subaru and he wasn't supposed to carry her but she felt a sense of relief of not having to walk. As Laito walked she felt an urge for Subaru to be there hit her so hard she let out a little whimper as Laito moved through the halls quickly and was quickly descending the stair case in a matter of seconds and she felt a bit disoriented as he sat her in a kitchen chair, wondering how they got the kitchen so quickly.

Just as he was pulling back however she reached up and yanked his fedora off his head and put it on her own head and it fell over her eyes. She saw his flash of irritation and slid out of her chair bursting out running as she laughed in her high voice and just as she entered the front hall, Laito behind her he swept her up into his arms as she let loose of a little scream.

She expected him to be angry but hr was grinning widely and fixed the fedora slightly and she laughed again, suddenly relieved just as the door opened revealing a rather panicked Subaru. Yui's eyes brightened like sparkles and immediately squealed and was put down by Laito as she ran to Subaru who swept her up into his arms, similar to how Laito had and she nuzzled her little, eager face against his neck and inhaled his scent, feeling happier than ever.

"Yui why do you have Laito's fedora?" He asked curiously when Laito laughed and moved a hand through his red hair and looked at Subaru.

"She stole it off my head when I was going to get her some food. She's a sneaky little child." Laito said as he walked over and he plucked his hat off her head and placed it on his own as she smiled.

"I bet she is. You didn't do anything else did you?" Subaru asked, his voice suddenly lowering in a way Yui was beginning to recognize and he held her a bit tighter as she looked at him.

"No! She's a child Subaru, what could I have done?" Laito snapped as his green eyes suddenly narrowed, as though annoyed immediately by his brother's question.

"She did sleep with me on the couch for her nap." Shu said as he descended the stairs and Yui didn't bother listening anymore as she continued to nuzzle Subaru in a way that he found adorable and even relaxing.

"I see. Well I'll get Yui something to eat then." Subaru said a bit stiffly and walked past his brothers as Yui nuzzled him continually as he walked which was making it a bit hard for him to focus on regular things. He held the little bag in his hand tight and Yui looked down noticing it and her eyes sparkled.

"Is that for me?" She asked excitedly which made Subaru smile at her as he sat her on the kitchen counter.

"Yes it is. I got it for you, so that way, when I can't be with you, you can hold this and think of me okay?" Subaru said but his cheeks got hot when he realized how stupidly romantic he sounded but Yui smiled bright as she bounced in her spot.

"Okay! Can I have it now?" She asked even more excitedly as she stared at Subaru with her big, eager pink eyes which made him sigh but smile crookedly at the same time.

"Yes you can." He sighed out smiling and reached into the bag pulling out the pink rabbit and Yui gasped with happiness when he gave it to her nad she squeezed it tight, her cheek pressing against the head of the stuffed animal.

"I love it!" She squealed and leaned forward kissing Subaru's cheek happily. "Thank you Subaru!"

"You're welcome Yui." Subaru said as he smiled crookedly giving her a light kiss on the cheek of her own which embarrassed him causing him to blush anew but Yui also blushed too and smiled happily.

"When I'm big again Subaru, will you want to be with me?" She asked as she swung her little feet back and forth while holding the rabbit tightly.

"O-Of course I'll want to be with you." He replied as his cheeks continued to burn and he felt like an idiot but Yui smiled bright again.

"Good because I am gonna want to be with you too." She said happily as she swung her feet continually as she held onto her rabbit sweetly humming softly and Subaru smiled gently as he walked to the fridge to get her something to eat when he felt a suddenly pull of longing that surprised him.

He longed for her to remain this small, shockingly and surprisingly, so he could always keep her close. He also longed for her to be big once again because he wanted to do so much with her that sometimes his mind took a dirty turn and it would cause him to blush but it's what he found himself longing for. As he looked at Yui out of the corner of his eyes, watching her swing her legs humming sweetly he wished he could have both versions of Yui but he knew when it came right down too it, he'd always want both Yui's because they _were_ the same person.

He sighed shaking his head lightly and pulled out a pudding cup which was Kanato's but he'd just make his whiny, sweet loving brother some pudding. He walked back to Yui after grabbing a spoon and he opened the cup for her and she quickly devoured the pudding in way that made him smile softly to himself as she ate the chocolate rather cutely and blissfully when he realized the day and groaned quietly. Sunday. It was freaking Sunday which meant school tomorrow. What the hell was he going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

**_I'm glad to see people like this story so far! It took me forever to get out of ed and write this chapter because a friend of mine accidentally gave me her cold sadly! Dx But I am very proud of myself for getting at least one chapter update in today which is a lot better than no updates at all! So I hope everyone enjoys, I shall be on the mend and hopefully back to updating close to two times a day tomorrow! Enjoy ^^._**

* * *

It was a piercing beep that made Subaru wake up the next morning, much to his irritation. He opened his eyes slowly, peering blearily around his room and rubbed his eyes softly sitting up slightly with his hair hanging in his eyes and face rather crazily as he sighed. He felt the blankets pool at his waist and he looked over next to him tiredly and groggily seeing Yui was still out like a light.

Her cheeks were hot and she was breathing a bit more jaggedly than usual and he frowned softly as he looked at her and pressed a hand to her forehead and the alarm that went through his system was so incredible he felt that he probably broke the meter for an alarm meter. If anyone asked him how alarmed he was, from one to ten he wouldn't be able to answer that how concerned he was. Yui was burning up, her forehead hot as hell and she was shivering gently even as she burrowed deep into the bed and blankets then she opened her eyes softly.

She looked up at him as she shivered hard and her glazed eyes seemed so very tired but held that sick look that most people acquire when sick and he snatched her up in his arms holding her hot little body against his chest and he jumped up out of bed, nearly tripping on the blankets and he held the little girl tighter in his arms. He rushed out of his room and sped fast through the halls and Yui shivered hard in his arms as he finally dashed down the stairs fast as he reached the kitchen where his five elder brothers sat, dressed for the school day already unlike himself and he felt Yui shiver hard again.

"Reiji! Give me medicine, something, for Yui! Please!" He gasped out finally, the panic and alarm making his voice hoarse and thick, making it hard to articulate what he wanted to say.

"Calm down Subaru what's wrong with her first of all?" Reiji asked as he furrowed his brow tight looking at the little girl with what looked like curiosity.

"She's burning up that's whats wrong!" He snapped out as Yui let out a low tiny whimper as she shivered again which made him holder her tighter to his chest as her hot cheek pressed to his chest.

"Subaru I can give you something but she'll be asleep for the day so maybe you should go to school and-"

"No! Hell no!" He growled out as he held Yui tight and Reiji sighed out softly.

"Subaru you should go, she'll just be resting all day with the medicine I need to give her so just go. I'll watch her for the day." Reiji said as he stood up, the chair scrapping back and he walked around the table passing his shocked brothers and stood in front of Subaru and held his hands out. "Give her to me, Subaru. I won't say it again."

"You better make sure she's better by the time school is out." Subaru growled as he unwillingly put Yui in Reiji's arms. He knew how unwilling the little blonde was for she whimpered wildly and tried to hold onto Subaru but was feeling much to feverish to get a good hold and found herself pressed to Reiji's chest.

"I'll do my best for her Subaru but you can't expect a miracle to happen for her to be perfectly healthy by the end of the day." Reiji said with some annoyance as Subaru glared at his brother then looked down at Yui with worry so thick the others must have felt it.

"You need to call me or send the car for me, if she gets worse or needs me." Subaru forced out with some difficulty as his red eyes trained on Yui's small, red face.

"I will. You have my guarantee I will." Reiji said as Yui whimpered lowly again, obviously uncomfortable or possibly miserable.

"Fine." Subaru snarled as he ground his teeth together hard then seemed to flash out of the room leaving Yui resting against Reiji's chest and Subaru was suddenly back in the next blink of an eye, staring at Yui intently and reached out a cold hand stroking her hot cheek softly as he looked at her with a soft expression when Reiji flicked his eyes to the clock.

"It's time for all you to get to school." Reiji barked out making Yui whimper once more and Subaru growled lowly under his breath. Dammit! If he knew this-this Imprinting thing would make him so damn crazy he wished he'd never caused it to happen. "Go Subaru."

"I'll see you later Yui. I'll be here in a minute if you need me." Subaru said softly as Yui looked at him with wide pink eyes that clearly begged him not to go and she slowly nodded her head gently, afraid she would cry at that moment. Before he left he stroked her cheek softly just once more and he was gone leaving Yui alone with Reiji and she wanted to shriek, thrash and run after Subaru. She didn't want to be left alone with Reiji, she wanted to be cuddling with Subaru as she slept. It wasn't fair!

"Now let's get some medicine in you then I'll put you to bed." Reiji said as formal as ever which Yui didn't exactly like as she looked over his shoulder at the door, longing for Subaru to come bursting back in.

She wanted to be coddled and loved by Subaru right walked up the stairs at a regular speed which she was happy for because she didn't want to linger to long in his arms and she pushed back the weight of tears as she shut her eyes and listened to his muted steps as they walked to his room, her hair bouncing softly. She rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists as they entered his room and her nose stung with the light scent of chemicals and she wrinkled her nose lightly as he sat her down on his couch lightly then turned walking to his table which made Yui both curious and hesitant.

"Here we go, open wide." Reiji said as he walked over with a small little cup filled with a light pinkish color that had Yui narrowing her eyes at softly. "It'll make you feel better, now open your mouth and drink it." His tone was filled with some slight impatience as he stared at Yui who stared right back ad pressed her lips tightly together. He brought the little cup to her lips and she turned her lips a bit even as her head spun softly. "Stop being difficult and drink it!"

At that tears pricked at her eyes at the sharp tone he was using and she looked up at him and his angry expression as tears gathered in her eyes and slipped down her burning red cheeks. She didn't mean to make him mad! She just didn't want to drink that. . . that. . .stuff! He sighed out softly as she whimpered gently and tears slipped down her hot cheeks to drip off her chin. She was a bit surprised when he wiped one of her tears away and he crouched down in front of her, that angry look still harbored and bright in his light red eyes but he had a touch of a friendly look on his normally stone-y face and she stared at him as the tears continued to slip down.

"Just drink it Yui. I promise it'll make you feel better." Reiji used a softer tone as he spoke to her and she felt he hesitance wavering and she opened her mouth and he lifted the cup to her lips and it spilled into her lips. She nearly gagged at how awful it was but she shut her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut as she refused the urge to spit it out as she swallowed it in one hard gulp and shuddered at the disgusting after taste. "Good girl. I'll get you a drink." He began to walk to the door when she realized she didn't have her bunny!

"I want my bunny!" She blurted out quickly as he paused to look at her and she felt her head spinning like crazy but she must have had a begging look in those big pink irises for he sighed out gently.

"I'll get your bunny. Where is it?" He asked, that imaptience creeping into his tone again and she looked down a bit embarrassedly.

"Subaru's room." She managed to squeak out as Reiji nodded then left, shutting the door just a bit and she flopped over onto her side. She didn't know what the stuff was that Reiji gave her but it was making her very sleepy and made her feel even sicker if that were possible. She closed her eyes as her head spun and though it felt like an eternity for Reiji to get back it was probably minutes when she felt her bod being pulled up and cup placed at her lips and felt her bunny being placed down.

"Open. It's just milk." Reiji said quickly as she opened her mouth gratefully and she gulped the cold liquid, her eyes shutting as she literally felt the milk sliding down her throat, expanding coldness through her chest and went straight into her belly and before long it was gone and with it the nasty after taste of the medicine but she was also even more tired. "Just rest for now." Her bunny was placed in her arms as she was laid back down and she felt a blanket drifting down onto he and she let her eyes shut softly. As her head began to spin she shivered crazily but burned up she slowly, but gratefully fell asleep.

* * *

Yui didn't know how long she slept for but when she slowly woke it was to the sound of voices. One was calm and one completely angry and though her body felt incredibly heavy she tried to open her eyes but all she got was a flutter of her lashes and so she hugged her bunny even tighter burying her face into the soft plushie and listened to the voices, wishing she could just go back to sleep.

"Goddammit Reiji what the hell did you give her?!" A voice growled which, with a jump of her heart, she realized was Subaru.

"It was nothing. Just something to put her to sleep so she could actually rest and let her body fight the sickness." Reiji replied calmly and she shivered but realized her fever was practically gone, even if her skin had a light sheen of sweat on it and her hair clung to her lightly dampened skin.

"I don't care you shouldn't have done that!" Subaru growled again when she heard footsteps coming over to her and Subaru's cold hand brushing her hair away from her face. "Yui? Wake up, you don't need to sleep anymore. Kanato wants to spend some time with you." She slowly forced her groggy, heavy eyes open and looked at Subaru blearily and smiled soft at him.

"You're home." She croaked out gently. Her throat was dry as hell but her mouth felt like it had cotton in it and it was unpleasant and she saw out the window that the moon was still out.

"I've been home for quite some time. Do you want to go spend time with Kanato?" Subaru asked but Yui just stared at Subaru and she couldn't help it or stop it as tears cascaded down her cheeks softly.

"You're _home_." She croaked again but her voice cracked this time as she moved her bunny out of the way and wrapped her small arms around his neck and her wet face pressed to his shoulder. "I missed you."

"I. . . missed you too Yui. But it's okay, I'm home now." Subaru soothed, patting her small back softly as he stood up and picked her bunny up gently and she whimpered as the tears continued to fall down and land on his shirt. He walked out of Reiji's room quickly with Yui whimpering into his shoulder which surprised him a bit but he knew that when she said she missed him and he said he missed her it was more true than he was willing to accept at that moment. "It's okay Yui. It's okay."

"I really really missed you." Yui whispered as she whimpered quietly, her eyes burning with tears and he bounced her softly walking to his room. He couldn't take Yui to Kanato like this when Reiji appeared next to him out of nowhere.

"Subaru, I can't tell you when it'll be done but I think I know how to turn Yui back." Reiji said hurriedly and lowly in his left ear and his jerked slightly, his eyes widening.

"Really?" He gasped out much to his embarrassment but the fact that Yui might be turned back. . that thrilled him more than anything at that moment.

"Yes, I just don't know how long it'll take me to get it all done. The compounds need to be made separately before they're all mixed together but I'm sure when it is finished Yui will be able to go back to her old self." Reiji said as Subaru marveled at the news and his brother fell back as Subaru kept walking. After a couple minutes he walked through his bedroom door and shut it gently with his foot listening to it click shut and he walked to the bed letting himself fall onto the bed while being careful not to jostle Yui and the little girl clung to him.

"Subaru?" Yui whispered gently as she kept her face hidden in his shoulder. Though he couldn't see it, her cheeks burned hot for the first time since she'd changed and it wasn't with a fever. She tightened her arms around his neck a bit more as he stroked her ringlets gently and made a small "hm?" noise and he listened to Yui let out a little shaky breath. "I like you the bestest but that's not true." His heart skidded to a stop as he froze, his eyes widening. He felt dread beginning to form when Yui shifted and nuzzled him gently. "The truth is. . .well. . I _love_ you the bestest, Subaru."

"Yui. . ."He said thickly as his hands unintentionally tightened on her curls and she nuzzled him still as her cheeks burned.

"It's true Subaru." She said softly as she shut her eyes gently even as tears glittered on her lashes. "I'm sleepy. Can I sleep before I go play with Kanato?"

"Of course." Subaru said quickly, his own cheeks dyed a sweet red as she smiled gently and nuzzled both her face into his shoulder and her small body against his chest while Subaru's thoughts sped through his mind quickly.

She claimed she liked him. Okay. He could deal with that. But _loving_ him? He. . He just didn't know how to respond to that kind of bomb but as Yui's even, slow breath warmed his skin he wondered if maybe, just maybe he was capable of loving Yui back the way she was meant to be loved. The way she _deserved_ to be loved.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I'm feeling kind of better so praise the Lord! I apologize that I didn't update yesterday however, I got caught up in playing Wadanohara And The Great Blue Sea Dx. Beautiful yet sad rpg game other than Mogeko Castle, I can't count how many times I screamed at the screen from certain scenes in both games they just hit ya right in the heart sometimes! But I'm gonna update more than once hopefully today and maybe even tomorrow morning! And I know how fast paced this is but I didn't intend for this to be long, multiple chapters, maybe only eight or nine to the max, I wanted to make this a cute little short story cause this idea would've drove me insane! XD But enjoy this chapter and I'll do my best to update again tonight!_**

* * *

It was a borning, rainy day Monday morning. Subaru woke up with Yui sitting on his chest, her little face close to his when he realized or thought. . did she get a just a little bigger? He blinked gently as he looked at her realizing her toes could touch the bed ever so lightly even as she sat on his chest which hadn't been truly possible the previous day. Her face was less toddler like and more like a little child, maybe around the age of six or seven, her hair hung an inch longer and her eyes weren't that wide but she was adorable all the same. He sat up which caused her ot flop back with a little squeak and laughed brightly as Subaru looked down at her and she smiled happily at him.

"Yui. . Did you get bigger?" He asked furrowing his brow and she smiled again as she sat up, her hair a bit messy and hanging in her face gently.

"Mhmmm! Reiji gave me this nasty yellow stuff and I felt dizzy then I fell asleep and when I woke up I grew about. . . two inches according to Reiji!" Yui said as she held up two fingers while grinning blissfully as Subaru felt a prick of anger at his elder brother. "It's okay though! I'm happy I'm not that small anymore so I can get around without getting as sleepy."

"I. . see. Well what are you gonna do today? I can't bring you to school sadly me and Shu talked of it and he said it'd be best to just keep you at home." Subaru said as his brow twitched lightly and Yui pressed a finger to her now lightly tinted pink lips as she adopted a thinking look then smiled.

"Kanato is staying home today with me along with Ayato!" She said with a sudden throw of her hands and her fingers spread wide apart or as wide as they could and he surpressed a smile.

"I see. Well you know it still stands, if you need me then you can call me and I'll be there in a heart beat." Subaru said as he tweeked her nose lightly and she narrowed her eyes a bit then rolled to the edge of the bed and jumped down causing her curls to bounce.

"I don't want you to go to school though." Yui said gently as she suddenly got a soft look but in her eyes he saw a possessive jealousy resting there as she brushed her curls from her face with her small hand.

"I have too. I'll be home before you know it." Subaru said as he walked to the small girl and stroked the top of her head softly making her pout a bit and he smiled softly.

"Still. If any girls come near you I'll kick their butts!" Yui said hotly as she scowled and pouted a bit as he smiled soft and chuckled gently.

"I don't think you will." Subaru said as he pulled away and walked to the closet getting dressed quickly as she crossed her little arms softly as she puffed out a breath.

"I will so! Just watch me!" Yui snapped out as she stomped her little floor which caused her hair to bounce again as Subaru fought the urge to smirk or grin at her little jealousy.

"Oh I will. I'll be there to stop you too, so you shouldn't do rash things." Subaru replied, his tone lighter than ever before which shocked even him. He couldn't recall sounding this happy, this playful ever before in his life.

"You can't stop me! Besides if girls do come near you I'll kick their butts anyways!" Yui shouted in frustration as her little face turned red and Subaru rushed over sweeping her up and she squeaked loudly.

"No need to be all jealous Yui." He said in a teasing tone and the blonde narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not-!" He pressed a cool finger to her lips and her eyes narrowed a little more giving her a cross look.

"Yes you are. Now shush and get dressed." Subaru said in a stricter tone and she glared squirming out of his arms stomping to the dresser and pulled a new white dress on and then followed it with little black shoes that were obviously mary-janes and she walked-no it was more like stomped- to the door. She paused then whirled around, her eyes practically growing with her anger.

"You're so stupid Subaru!" SHe shouted then stomped out of the room, her dress swirling gently and her hair bounced with her angry steps.

"What did I do. . ?" He questioned out loud sounding more confused than he was feeling as he stood there, his eyes a touch wide. He shook his head softly as he pulled on a tie, grabbed his bag and walked out of his room, down the hall quickly and practically flew down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

Yui sat in her usual chair but she had anger so intense rolling off her that none of his brother engaged in conversation with her but sent him a dark look that made him want to growl. It wasn't his fault! Well. . . not completely, anyways. He sat down in his chair with-holding a sigh and began to eat and noted the intense atmosphere surrounding them and Yui ignored him rather fiercely. What the hell did he do? He sighed through his nose and when it was time for them to leave he stood up and as Yui turned her face away he placed a light kiss on the top of her head gently then walked out of the room with Liato, Reiji and Shu.

* * *

Subaru was really really stupid! She fumed to herself, pouting slightly as she stormed up the stairs hating on Subaru just a bit as she reached the top of the stairs and her little hands curled into fists. Gosh he was clueless! She stormed down the hall, her feet carrying her quickly and her little arms swung by her sides as she took deep breathes through her nose and she reached the living room and shoved open one of the doors walking in and sitting down rather haughtily. Kanato looked at her, a fork resting between his lips lightly, a small piece of cake clinging to the corner of his lips and Ayato was lounging in his chair with some takayoki.

"Are you okay?" Kanato asked as he tilted his head and Yui felt a jolt go through her. Kanato was never the one to ask if someone was okay but as she looked at him, noting the faintly concerned look in his face and echoed in his light violet eyes she huffed out a breath.

"No. I'm mad at Subaru!" She snapped angrily as she reached for her own plate which had a rather big piece of cake on it and stabbed her fork into the sweet treat hard.

"I. . . .see then. Why are you mad at him?" Kanato asked again as he pulled his fork from his lips and cut another bit from his cake popping it into his mouth and chewed slowly while looking at Yui's angry face.

"I told him that if girls went near him I'd kick their butts and he just acted like I couldn't! He makes me so angry when he does that!" She near shouted as she slammed her bite into her mouth, chewing almost angrily and she, just as hard as before, cut another bite from her cake as she glared at nothing in particular.

"Well Yui, you're pretty small but you're also weak however. Maybe that's why he doesn't consider you to be a threat to other girls." Kanato said around his bite of cake and pulled his Teddy closer to his side.

"Even so he didn't need to seem like it! I can fight!" Yui haughtily exclaimed suddenly in a way that had Ayato's green eyes locking onto her .

"Yui." Kanato sighed out as he placed his plate down but Yui just scowled.

"No! He's mean sometimes! He could at least consider how I feel!" She shouted but tears suddenly welled up quickly. "It's not like he can be the only one jealous or angry!"

"Yui it's oka-" She glared at Kanato suddenly as the tears dripped down onto her red cheeks.

"No it's not! Not him or any of you can understand how I'm feeling! I'm just as frustrated by all this as anyone! I want to be big again I do! But all of you just can't take into thought how I can feel!" She screamed as she slammed her plate down hard as she stood up and stomped her foot down hard. "It's not fair! I have feelings to ya know! I'm not some a rock! I'm tired of being passed around! Now and when I was big! You all are so greedy, so selfish and horrible! The only one who could begin to understand was Subaru and still does! Even if he was mean this morning he's the _only one_ who understood!" Her throat hurt from screaming but tears gushed down her cheeks as she stood there, her little frame shaking with anger but she honestly felt happy she got it out of her and Kanato looked at her with surprise, shock and also anger.

"Watch your mouth Chinchinashi." Ayato growled out in a warning as she cut her eyes to him with a fierce glare even as the tears slid down.

"No! You're all so mean to me! I hate it!" She screamed again then turned half stomping but half running right out the door hearing the two brothers shout for her but she was running right down the hall quick, her tears flying through the air at the sudden movement and she ran so fast down the hall that she found herself at Subaru's room quickly and she entered it then locked it as she sniffled.

She rubbed her eyes but the tears still slid down and she glared at the ground. Her words were true but she knew that behind her anger and frustration she did care for the brothers on a level and loved Subaru but this was something she needed out of her. She walked to Subaru's bed climbing onto it and inhaled his scent shutting her eyes and grabbed her rabbit, the one Subaru gave her about five days ago and she held it to her chest tight and her tears dripped down again.

Though she swore she was completely angry at Subaru she still loved him and she wanted for him to desperately come home when she remembered he said if she called he'd come home. She scrambled off the bed reaching for the phone then froze. She couldn't be calling him and depending on him so much should she? She felt torn but decided against everything and blew out a breath as she picked up the phone and dialed his number. She listened to the dial tone and crossed her fingers when the sound of the phone being picked up made her heart lift.

"Hello?" His voice carried through the phone and she felt her eyes well up. Thoguh she had been angry, she just felt tired and lonely and wanted her Subaru.

"S-Subaru. . "She choked out as the tears squeezed her throat rather tight and she bit her small lip as she clenched the phone in her hand tight.

"Yui? What's the matter?" He asked quickly and she sucked in a shaky breath as her tears trickled down.

"I-I. . .want you to-to come home." She choked out once again as she clutched one of her bunny's ears tightly in her hand.

"Is anything wrong? If there is you better tell me the moment I get home Yui." He growled out suddenly and she heard the almost protective tone in his voice and it made her smile through her tears.

She hung up and sat on the edge of the bed as she stroked her bunny's head softly shutting her eyes gently as she let her feet lightly swing. It wasn't more than ten minutes when the door was being shoved open, the lock seeming to be nonexistant and she put her rabbit down as her watery gaze landed on Subaru who looked like he'd run the whole way there for her and she raised her arms as tears welled in her eyes and she was instantly wrapped in the scent and feel of Subaru which helped her feel slightly better but not enough.

She shut her eyes gently as she held fistfuls of his jacket in her small hands and she buried her face into his shoulder softly. She couldn't talk, not when she felt so strange and she allowed her eyes to flutter shut softly as she hoped she could be big enough to honestly deal with all these crazy feelings and yet she felt so happy being this way with Subaru that she _didn't_ want to be big but she knew she would be back to normal very soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**_As I said before this is the last chapter of this short story! I'm happy, very very happy that so many people liked it and this got so many views, follows, favorites and comments! ^^ It has made me happier than anyone could know for me to know that so many people honestly liked this and this wasn't just a stupid story idea I had! There's also a little. . hint of sexy time in the end of the chapter cx. But enough of my babble so thank you to everyone who's left a favorite, followed and left a comment for this story! I appreciate that so so much! ^^_**

* * *

"So. . what do you think is wrong with Yui? Can you change her back?" Subaru asked Reiji the next morning, he was sitting on the couch watching Reiji mix and swirl various chemicals together while Yui sat on his lap, her curls tickling his cheek gently and she watched Reiji with a strange type of fascination as Reiji's glasses reflected the light a bit.

"I can't explain what happened to her, I do't think anything is really WRONG so much as it isn't natural." Reiji replied as his brows pulled together, sparing the couple a look before looking down again at his book and lightly poured a light blue liquid into a vial that had a light green color and swirled them gently until the compounds seemed to mix and he was satisfied with it and rested it on a little rack he had for his vials.

"Can you change her back then?" Subaru asked again as Yui stared at the now light aqua-ish tinted liquid with curious eyes and he had to wrap his arms around her little waist to keep her from jumping forward to the table to look at the liquid closer.

"I might be able too." Reiji said rather distractedly and Yui then shifted in his lap slightly in a way that he was sure if she was older she'd be under him in a single breath.

"Might? You told me you could change her back if you got the right compounds!" Subaru exclaimed with anger as he glared at his brother who scowled back at him.

"Yes but it's a might now as to if it'll work. I gave her one compound yesterday and it made her grow a bit but with all the compounds mixed together I can't begin to imagine what it could do to her body or her mind." Reiji said once again sparing only the briefest of glances and Subaru exhaled with impatience.

"God dammit Reiji, a good answer would be-"He paused then brought his hands up to Yui's small ears covering them."-fucking great right now." Subaru growled out gently as Yui looked at him with curiosity as he moved his hands down the moment he finished saying his sentence.

"What'd you say?" Yui immediately asked with a narrowing of her eyes and he shook his head lightly.

"It was nothing Yui." He said briefly then looked at Reiji once more. "Now tell me, how can you fix her."

"I can't FIX her. I can CHANGE her with the right compounds. If what I think happened then it was a supernatural effect upon her body, which would explain her migraine that day and her fainting, it was all apart of it and when she slept her cells grew smaller which leaded to the effect of her muscles, veins, bones and limbs to grow smaller along with the cells. And when that happened it made her body shrink to that of a childs." Reiji stated as he mixed some more compounds together in various vials.

"I have no idea what the hell you're saying." Subaru replied with a shake of his head and scowled at his brother a bit who just sighed as he lifted a large empty beaker and placed it on the table and poured the light aqua-ish liquid in, then a light pink color followed by a dark green, yellow and red.

"You don't need too. She'll be fine, it's not like she's going to die." Reiji said off handedly in a way that made Subaru honestly want to punch his brother in his damn face.

"You're so damn cocky about that Reiji." Subaru growled as Yui occupied herself by playing with his fingers and he scowled at his brother.

"I guess you can say I am. This mixture will be done by dawn. Then you can have Yui drink it and I'm almost positive it shall change her back." Reiji said as he placed the beaker down on a little rack and looked at his brother.

"Really? It was that fuc-freaking easy and you wasted almost a WEEK doing nothing?" Subaru hissed out through his clenched teeth and Reiji's eyes narrowed a bit.

"I didn't waste an week. Now watch your mouth Subaru, I don't have to help you." Reiji growled back in a rare display of anger as he looked at his brother.

"Fine. Let's go Yui." Subaru growled out in response picking up Yui and walked out of the room as she looked at him and he just walked to his room and shut the door gently walking across the room to his bed and allowed himself to fall onto the bed holding Yui to his chest tightly and she squeaked a little bit and then smiled gently as he kept his arms around her.

"Am I going to go back to normal?" Yui asked softly, her breath warm against his skin even through his shirt and he felt his lips twitch a bit.

"Yes you are Yui." He replied as his hand moved up to stroke her springy curls softly and she nuzzled her cheek to his chest, her anger the other day gone and with it a kind of new respect from the brothers.

"I'm not sure I want to go back to normal though." She whispered softly which made Subaru's eyes widened a bit and he sat up a bit with Yui on his lap facing him.

"Why do you say that?" He asked with shock lacing through his tone as he looked at the little blonde girl who just looked down at the matress as if it was the most interesting thing ever.

"Well what if all the feelings and they're just-just fake because I'm small?" She said with uncertainty in her voice and he realized that she was doubting how she felt along with him at that moment and he lifted his hand up and with a gentle touch like a butterfly wing, stroked her cheek softly.

"Yui I'm sure these feelings are positively true. I've Imprinted with you which is a flow and return kind of thing or so I think so I'm sure this is all real." Subaru said softly as he stroked her cheek gently again and she leaned her cheek into his fingers and nuzzled her face against his palm and looked at him under her lashes.

"Are you sure?" She asked again but shyly as a light blush coated her cheeks as she kept her cheek pressed to his palm and he smiled gently.

"I'm positively sure." He replied as if to bring her some comfort and he moved back on the bed and she moved with him and was laid out on her side with his palm still cushioning her cheek as the laid out on the bed together.

"I do love you Subaru." She said as she looked at him and she shut her eyes gently which made him smile softly. Yui had had a rough, long day. She'd screamed at all his brothers again and broke down crying just like yesterday and plus they'd finally managed to get to the park so she must have worn herself out.

"I know. Go to sleep, dawn will come faster than you think if you sleep." Subaru said softly and a little smile played at her lips and within moments she was out like a light.

He stared at her now sleeping face, how her lips parted ever so slightly with her breathes, the way her hair brushed her cheek gently and her lashes seemed to thicker when closed. She truly was beautiful. With that little acknowledgement he felt a sudden fierce sweep of pride and possessiveness that kind of worried him but also felt right to him. She was _his_. No one could have her, not even his older brothers because she was his and always will be.

That awed him a bit however, that he, a stained, filthy disgusting creature could have something so sweet and so pure, so beautiful could belong to him. He stared at with he figured must have been a completely awed look as he stared at her peaceful face when he was struck by a wave of fatigue. It'd make sense after all, after the week he's had and he shut his eyes convincing himself he'd sleep for only a couple minutes.

* * *

Subaru woke up with a jerk that took him a couple minutes to realize he'd jerked up straight in a sitting position. His hand was cold, no longer baring the warmth and pressure of Yui's little face, her little presence was no where to be fund and he felt his breath come a bit faster with panic but before he could he heard footsteps coming across the room. Before he could turn or get up he felt a pair of long, slim pale arms wrap around his shoulders, the feel of breasts pressing against him and the familiarity of a seventeen year old females body to his and just as he tilted his head back a pair of full lips were pressing to his.

He felt a blush coat his cheeks as she slid to his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeply and he fellt back on the bed laying out beneath her then twisted so she was half under him and he pulled back looking at her with what he was sure was again the "bed room look" that Laito talks about and one he'd adopted before. Yui laid beneath him, her breath coming in little pants that hinted at excitement, her pink eyes were just slightly glazed, her lips parted a bit and a smile pulled at them. Yui was again her seventeen year old self and kissing her had felt so damn right he was sure that their feelings were indeed very real.

"You're. . back to normal." Subaru said slowly and thickly in a way that he saw a shiver ripple through the blonde as she smiled at him.

"Yep I'm back to normal." She repled softly as her cheeks seemed to glow with color and he leaned down kissing her neck gently.

"That's. . good." He said slowly again and she sighed closing her eyes as she pulled him closer, feeling like she actually _wanted_ him to bite her and pull him closer instead of pushing him away.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted me back to normal?" Yui asked pushing him back just a little bit as she looked at him with a confused look and he blushed slightly.

"I was. . . just used to you being so little. Used to carrying you around and stuff." Subaru said as he looked down a bit and she tilted his head up a bit so she could look into his red irises.

"I know what you mean but. . Subaru. . . dammit I _want_ you and I've always wanted you but it was hard to say that when I was small but I just. . fuck.I don't know how to say it." She muttered as her cheeks burned hotly and he looked at her his eyes just a touch wide as she squirmed a bit.

"Really?" He asked sounding juts a little bit breathless and her cheeks grew hotter and she nodded slightly.

"Yes really." She said then looked up at him again as her cheeks burned hotly then she sighed shifting to climb out of bed a flash of disappointment moved over her face and eyes."But I guess it'll have to wait, after everyone wants to talk to me."

"No." He pushed her back down and she blinked lightly looking up at him, hope making her eyes seem light and her cheeks, if possible, got darker as she looked at him. "They can wait. Right now I kind of want you to myself."

"Alright." She said with a light grin as she wrapped her arms up around his neck pulling him closer and she looked straight into his eyes. "Bite me, Subaru."

"I will." He said as he leaned down and as he opened his mouth, his teeth lightly touching the flesh of her neck he paused nearly making her glare but he kissed her neck softly. "I never said it back. But. . I love you, Yui Komori."

"I love you too, Subaru Sakamaki." She said back as a large smile crossed her lip and she tilted her head back more while pressing her body to his. "Now bite me. Make love to me."

Those were the last words uttered for his fangs slid right into her neck as easy as a knife going through butter almost and blood flowed into his mouth. He sucked on her neck, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of her sweet blood and a little moan seeped from Yui's lips that he nearly echoed. With each mouthful of blood he swallowed his hands wondered across her body.

His hands moving over her breasts lightly then roamed over the rest of her body as her hands copied his and she sighed both breathlessly and happily. He felt the same and slowly, clothes were removed, his fangs puleld from her neck in a deep kiss and with one last look he wrapped his arms around her and with the moments that followed after it was sure to say that neither he nor Yui would ever forget this night or this week. Not in a million years.


End file.
